


Dark, Violent, and Horribly Addictive

by killajokejosie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Chair Sex, Coming Out, Hannibal in panties, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannipanties, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jack is intrigued by Hanni's ass, Jack just gets used as a device, Jealous Hannibal, Kitchen Counter Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Not Wearing Underwear, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Panties Kink, Possessive Hannibal, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Some OOC because reasons, Southern Accent, Stockings, Tension, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will is a tried and true switch, alana is least supportive humanoid ever, all of the sex, ass worship basically, beverly is most supportive humanoid ever, but yeah, i mean cannibals, if it bothers you then don't read it, it isn't even posted yet, its like one time, kitchen floor sex, people eating people, pocket squares match the panties tee hee, that's right ya'll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wears panties. Will is really, really into that and he hasn't the faintest idea why, but he is going to run with it because Hannibal is hot as hell and he really, really wants to get laid. It is going to become something more, because that is how this kind of stuff works, but hey, that is part of the fun. </p><p>Hannibal wears panties. He has a reason. He might reveal it fully to Will. He is fully comfortable in his gender and with his sexuality. He just likes it. And, he likes that WIll likes it. It's exciting.</p><p>Jack is caught between a Cannibal and an FBI Special Agent, and there are some unfortunate run ins with technology that make matters worse........................................</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Purple Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am Hannigram trash and I am not afraid to admit it.

Hannibal always had a decent reason for preferring phone calls or face-to-face conversations over texting. Now, he stood in the middle of his bedroom, trying to figure out how to not be mortified by what he he had done. He had never had such an issue. There was an anger bubbling up inside of him. He figured there should have been a way to retrieve a message before it was opened by the recipient.

Shameful was just the beginning. Shameful that it didn't go where it needed to and that he did not want to risk attempting to send the message again. There was a portion of him devoted to the irritation that grew inside at the fact that his phone had grouped two numbers together because of his frequency of contacting them. 

If he had been paying more attention he would not have cleared out the wrong number.

He considered removing his underwear in exchange for something more neutral, an ability to play it off, but the thought quickly passed. The damage was already done. 

He straightened out his clothing, pulling his trousers back up over his hips. He sat down at the foot of his bed, phone still in his hands. 

He would either get a response, or he wouldn't.

***

Jack's phone lit up with the notification. He didn't pay attention to the small thumbnail of the image before unlocking the screen and opening it. His eyes moved away from Will Graham and Beverly Katz, taking in the unique sight.

Hannibal sent him an interesting picture.

Clad in lacy lined stockings, shades of purple adorning them, with a matching garter belt. That was it. Hannibal was completely and totally naked, otherwise, and he was half hard with his thick shaft in his hand.

His eyes widened. He should have clicked out of the message, but he couldn't bring himself to actually look away. There was a terrible mix of fear and confusion, with perhaps a dash of anger.

He finally tore himself away from the image. He glanced up towards Will and Beverly, Hannibal's lack of proper underwear successfully imprinted on his brain, probably to stay.

"Katz! Graham! Get to work!" He shouted, flustered.

They both startled. 

"But..." Wil began.

"Get to work! If you are here and I am paying you to be here there is something more productive for you to be doing! Scram!" Jack continued, voice even louder than before. 

Both left the room quickly, not wanting to anger him further. Jack simply sat there wondering what he would have to do to get his mind clean of that image of his friend.

***

Will was strangely early for his session with Hannibal. He was champing at the bit, wholly. He needed to see him, wanted to touch him. He craved running his hands along the attractive psychiatrist's frame.

He was instantly happy upon realizing that he didn't have to pay for his appointments. If he had, it probably would have called upon Hannibal to relabel himself as a prostitute. 

Certainly it was not just about the sex, despite it being the best sex he had ever had. There was something else there, too. The unidentified kind of something.

Hannibal opened the door. "Will, please, come in," 

Will met Hannibal's maroon eyes, instantly taken aback. Never in his life had he been so completely entranced by another man, but then again, Hannibal really wasn't just another man, he was definitely more than that. More than Will could ever fully understand. He was hauntingly beautiful and aristocratic to look at. Flawless.

Will could still recall the many nights he spent trying to brush away the image of Hannibal's nails clawing down his back, or the way he would look with his mouth full of his throbbing cock. It had made him useless to any female who shared even the faintest bit of interest in him, not that there had been that many women interested in him at all with his overall antisocial/unstable persona, but useless nonetheless.

Hannibal was better than all of them, anyways.

Not a single person could compete with the one Will had called the 'Lithuanian heartthrob of his desires'. He only ever said that to himself, but there was no mistaking who it was about.

"Hi," Will said, taking his seat across from the doctor once they were in the mainstays of the office.

"Hello, Will," Hannibal replied coyly. Or, at least, that was how Will was going to interpret it.

Neither of them seemed to find it strange that they had waited so long to actually greet each other. 

Will ran his eyes along Hannibal's lean frame. They way that man wore a three piece was something to be marveled at. It wasn't the suit that was enticing him today, however, it was all that was underneath, and every time that man shifted he knew that there was also the movement of delicate lace. 

"How are you today, Hannibal?"

"I believe that I am the one who is supposed to be asking those questions," Hannibal replied, corners of his mouth turned upwards in a slight smile. He patted a hand against his suit jacket nonchalantly, but Will saw it as him practically pointing at his pocket square. 

Will noticed it. Hard. He did all that he could not to gasp or accidentally shriek in some sort of girlish delight. The slip of silk fabric, rich in a deep purple color that was not far off from the color of his tie, it drove Will mad. He wondered what the garments that matched looked like.

He had to admit that there was something thrilling about finally getting to remove the good doctor's clothes in order to reveal the expensive lingerie beneath every time they met. Bending him over the couch, the chair, or the desk and fucking him senseless was a bonus.

"Purple? These ones are new? Haven't seen any purple." Will half mumbled, already picturing them.

"You have not, because they are most certainly new. I have purchased them specifically for this occasion." Hannibal told him, still holding that almost smile seductively.

Will bit his bottom lip. "Well, perhaps, you might let me see?"

Hannibal stood up from his chair, eyes dark and wicked as he locked onto Will. He shrugged his jacket off, laying it down neatly over the back of the chair, not having the time to bother with actually hanging it up properly. He yanked his shirts up, untucking them in order to better access everything else.

Will was already sweating. His blood flow was quickly changing just at the thought. He still had yet to actually see the fabrics covering Hannibal's lower half.

Hannibal undid his belt. He reached just below the waistband of his pants, pulling up the corner of his dark purple panties. "There,"

"I am definitely going to need more than that, c'mon, don't be a tease," Will's voice was rough, deep with desire. 

Hannibal stepped closer. He put himself within Will's grasp. Will quickly worked his hands to remove any of the fabric in his way. 

As Hannibal's pants fell down to his ankles, Will let out a desperate groan, pleased immensely. The panties hugging the man's hips were better than he could have ever imagined. 


	2. The Purple Endings

"Hanni...bal..." He sighed, his hands melding to the curve of the psychiatrist's fantastic hips.

Will admired all of it. Not an inch had avoided his unbroken gaze. He loved it. The stockings, the garter belt, the purple lace of the panties, all doing wonders for him.

The silk of the front accentuated Hannibal's bulge, showing off just how hard he already was. The lace back, cheeky cut, made his round ass the centerpiece.

Will pulled Hannibal into his lap. This was always his favorite part, or, at the very least, a strong second. He ran his hands down Hannibal's long legs, the stockings felt soft to the touch, but the contact was more like electricity. He could have sat this way for days.

"Is it safe to assume that you enjoy what you see, Will?" Hannibal asked, arms around the younger man's neck. 

"It would be very safe to assume that, Doctor,"

Hannibal purred, squeezing his legs around Will's thighs. Two hands dropped their grasp from his hips down to his ass, grabbing handfuls of flesh and making him gasp, more so when the fingers on one of the hands grazed over his opening.

"There is one thing that would make this better, however," Will began, eyebrows raised.

"What would that be?"

"I think I might be a little attracted to the idea of you having gloves or arm warmers that match the rest of your ensemble,"

"I believe my patients would deem it a bit strange if I began wearing those as they would be able to see them," Hannibal pointed out.

Will shrugged. "Who cares? You are an incredible doctor, they shouldn't judge you on your clothing, if they do, then fuck 'em."

"Language, William," Hannibal scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, that was all figurative, because I do not want you to be with anyone else, ever," Will said as he leaned in to press a quick kiss into Hannibal's lips. "And you look so good like this that it would be hard to...even consider anyone else knowing..."

Hannibal's thoughts drifted back to the picture he had carelessly sent out before checking to ensure it was headed to the right recipient. It was still, as of yet, unreplied to. Whether or not that was a good thing had yet to be determined.

Will pushed Hannibal off of his lap. He spun him around roughly so that his back faced him, more importantly his lower backside. He slipped his fingers beneath the elastic that made up the waist of Hannibal's panties, slowly pulling the fabric over his round ass. He playfully smacked at the newly bare skin, an example of pure perfection. 

"Perhaps, we could continue this on something other than a chair?" Hannibal suggested.

Will considered the man's words for a moment, deeply wondering if there was anything up his sleeve. He took hold of one of the elastic straps on the belt and snapped it, letting it fall back and hit against the skin it was attempting to leave an indent in, leaving slightly red skin in its wake.

He wrapped his arm around Hannibal's waist, moving him back a few inches. He bent forward, taking the same strap in his teeth, snapping it once more.

Hannibal's back stiffened. The exchange of lips, teeth, and elastic flooding every channel of thought imaginable. He let out a moan when the lips returned, blazing a trail to his tight hole.

Will spread Hannibal, hands molding to the skin. Lips were first, tongue second, lapping and tasting the gorgeous man's center.

Hannibal's legs weakened, hardly keeping him in an upright position. He moaned on repeat as Will soaked him with his mouth, enjoying every part of him.

"Will! Stop!" Hannibal shouted at the fear he might lose his footing.

And he did. He always did as he was told, lest he no longer be giving this exquisite treasure.

"Come," Hannibal commanded Will to follow him, hand extended to assist him from his seat.

"Wait one second," Will told him. 

He removed his phone from his back pocket, silencing it completely. He returned it a moment later, becoming a servant to Hannibal's desires once more.

Hannibal shoved Will down onto the sofa. He slithered down in between his thighs, spreading his legs further apart. His hands drifted to Will's belt, undoing it before beginning his full attack.

Will let out a heavy moan. His pupils were blown with arousal before Hannibal could even remove his hard cock from its denim prison. He was getting a touch he needed almost as much as air.

Hannibal admired the shaft that sprang to life before him. He stroked his hand along the length, spreading precome across the skin.

Hannibal dipped his head lower into Will's crotch. He ran his tongue flatly against the underside of his cock, swirling it around the tip. He flicked his tongue against it, lapping more of the precome into his mouth. 

He moved his head lower. He kissed his way up and down the sides, teasing the head every time he reached it.

Will bucked his hips. He was a mess of moans and gasps, a mere seconds from crying out Hannibal's name and giving into the pleasure. He ran one hand through the other man's hair, the other hand intertwined fingers with him.

Hannibal wrapped his lips around the tip of Will's cock. In one fluid moment he took all of the hard, throbbing rod into his mouth.

"Nmpf...Hannibal...god damn!" Will shouted, tugging at the ash colored hair in his hands.

Hannibal hummed, satisfied with the noises Will was making. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down. Will continued to fuck up into his mouth, thrusting harder in as the tightening of his release increased in intensity.

"Hannibal! Hannibal! Fuck! Ah! Ah!" He cried out, panting, nearly breathless.

Neither of the men were present enough to hear the faint noise of Will's cell phone. When he had placed it in his back pocket it was still unlocked, causing his first ever, official buttdial.

He had managed to call Jack.

Hannibal took Will all the way to the base. He buried his face into the patch of dense hair, inhaling the specific, delicious musk that was one hundred percent Will.

Will looked down at Hannibal. He loved the way his mouth looked so full of his cock, saliva escaping from the corners around it. He even loved the way Hannibal's eyes were, welling with tears from the stretching of his jaw and the fight of his gag reflex. It was a beautiful sight.

"I'm going to come...Hannibaall! I'm...I'm...ahh! Fucck!" Will's entire body spasmed, his release spilling in waves into Hannibal's mouth as his orgasm took over.

Jack burst into Hannibal's office with the FBI at that exact moment. He had been near when the call went through. He did not listen long, but had assumed the rough sounds he heard were of Will in distress. Logically, he came to the place he thought Graham would be.

Hannibal turned his head toward the FBI unit now standing in his office. "Jack, is there a problem?"

Will quickly worked to zip his pants back up. He didn't dare make eye contact with anyone standing in the room.

Jack was lost like a deer in the headlights. The sight that had been displayed on his screen was now physically in front of him, sans the hand around his cock. He was very confidently a straight man, but he was unable to deny that the pretty packaging suited the image, the image that was not making any efforts to cover or conceal himself.

"Where do I sign up for this kind of therapy?" Price asked, mostly in jest. 

Will fell back against the lounge. The hole he desperately wanted to crawl into wasn't there for him to make his grand escape. This would be something that was known, that would be mentioned in conversation from here on out. 

He hadn't even worked up the guts to tell Alana, yet.


	3. The Red Plaid Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleased to be back, let's see where I can go with this, I have a completely different idea from what I originally had when I first started writing. I'm excited. PLAID!

Will's neck was a lot more sore than it ought to be. He had the strange fortune of sleeping in late, and when he made that trek to actually glance over at his alarm clock he was surprised to find out that it was after ten in the morning. 

That wasn't the only surprise that he encountered within his first minute of consciousness. He also discovered that he was not alone in his bed. There was definitely two feet sticking out from the covers up by the pillows. The feet were covered in stockings. They were definitely Hannibal's gorgeous feet. 

The question was, how did they get into his bed together? They had never even seen each other naked outside of buildings that were owned by Hannibal. Not that either of them were completely naked, but that was not the point. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his mess of hair and over his face. He tried to recall all of the events that lead up to this moment. 

All he could think of was the look on Jack's face and the repeated 'What?!' coming from his boss' mouth. 

This was not the way he wanted anyone to find out about this. 

Hannibal stirred, struggling to escape from the covers he was wound up from. "Good morning, Will,"

"Yeah, morning, right," Will grumbled, burying his face in his hands. 

Hannibal sat up, snaking his arms around Will's waist, resting his head against his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Will turned his head towards Hannibal. "How on earth did we get back to my house?"

"You do not remember?"

Will shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't. I also don't remember anything really after Jack made that ridiculous comment about your ass."

"That makes sense, however, because if I am thinking correctly, I believe that is when you passed out," Hannibal took a deep breath. "You did wake up again after that, you drove us to Wolf Trap, Will, which I suppose makes a good argument for it being part of your muscle memory if you do not recall doing so." Hannibal told him, not about to begin explaining what really happened.

"I might, vaguely, but my head is throbbing and I am still unsure of how we ended up in bed, did we have sex again?"

Hannibal pressed a kiss against the soft skin of Will's neck, right below his ear where he knew there was heightened sensitivity. "We did not, we did discuss your developing feelings and you did speak to me in a southern accent."

Will felt his face grow hot. "Oh my god...oh my god...really? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Are you asking me that as your psychiatrist or as your friend?" 

Will raised his eyebrows. "Hah, it is a little hard for you to be my friend or my psychiatrist now, you are half naked with your arms wrapped around my waist, we fuck,"

"Is that language necessary, Will?"

"It is too early for that, Hannibal, just get out of my bed and find some actual pants because I can't look at you like that right now," Will groaned, noticing that the slight rub of Hannibal's stockings against his skin was far more distracting than he wanted it to be. 

Hannibal slithered off of the bed. He made matters worse, bending in such a way that Will couldn't avoid looking, and biting his lip.

"You know, Will, it would be so much simpler if you would relax. When we are together, at least before yesterday evening, you are an open person. You should always be more open and accepting of yourself. It would help with your therapy, and our relationship, in general. I understand that you were not prepared for others to know about what is going on between us, but now that it has been discovered, perhaps you will be able to move forward." Hannibal paused, taking a moment to look into the beautiful blue eyes that haunted his very soul. "I would like it if we could move forward." 

Will's breath hitched. He began to wonder what he had said to Hannibal in his blackout state. He had been thinking about Hannibal, more and more recently. Apparently, he was willing to speak about it and Hannibal wasn't completely repulsed by that fact. 

"Move forward...as in...come out?" Will half mumbled. 

Hannibal nodded slightly. "Precisely. You and I both know that after last night, you will not be needing to tell the FBI that we are ending our patient-doctor relationship in exchange for something else entirely. I assume they have gathered that we have ended it a while ago."

"Excuse me if I am being rude, but are you stupid?"

Hannibal didn't respond verbally, choosing instead to give Will a concerned look. 

"I'm sorry,"

"Apology accepted, now, I must apologize as well, I had taken your actions as a general interest in me, not just in my...abilities."

***

Will was fully aware of the fact that he was ridiculously late for work. He didn't bother calling, he was sure that he was going to receive an earful from his colleagues and Jack. He didn't have to check his phone to know any of that. 

Though if he would have checked his phone he would have seen that Beverly Katz was urging him to stay home. She did not want him to walk into the mess he was headed toward, but it was too late. 

***

"Did you get my texts? I told you not to come to work. Everyone is talking about you. Everyone. People who don't know you know your name and know what you have done." Beverly said, meeting up with Will as he entered the building. "Turn around while you still can."

"How does everyone know?" Will asked with fear rising in his voice faster than he ever thought possible. "How?"

"Since when have you known Price and Zee to not have big mouths? You are the talk of the entire FBI, special agent sleeps with psychiatrist. It is big news."

Will put a hand on his forehead. "Is...Is...Is Jack making a big deal out of this?"

"No," Beverly assured him. "But that doesn't mean he isn't going to want to talk to you because I am pretty sure that he is going to want to. We walked into quite the show. Hannibal is not shy, at all."

"I know, that is one of the reasons that I like him so much," He swallowed hard, there was no point in denying it anymore, the truth was supposed to set people free and he couldn't help, but wonder if that was going to happen to him. "I love him, I think, and for some reason thought that you were the best person to tell that to."

Beverly's eyes grew large. "You do? Oh my gosh! That's great! You deserve it! The way he looks at you, even from the beginning, love at first sight."

"I don't believe in love at first sight, but I believe that I have fallen for him yes, and that doesn't get any less weird no matter how many times I say it," Will mumbled.

"I gotta ask one thing, what's with the panties and garter belts?" She asked in a whispered tone. 

"Uh..." Will cleared his throat. "...I don't really want to talk about it, is that okay?"

"Nope, I'll let you slide right now, but I want to know later, you will tell me, that's the truth,"

Will groaned and walked past her. He had to face what was left of the day. 

***

Hannibal had been smart enough to pack clothing before they left Baltimore the night before. In all honestly, he should have allowed Will to drive him back home before he went to work, but he had made the decision to remain in Wolf Trap nonetheless. 

He dug through the overnight bag, remembering exactly what his thought process had been when he selected the items that were inside. 

There was something he had been saving for his next visit with Will. He saw its presence as the opportunity to perform an experiment. He was completely clear on his feelings for Will. He had been for a long time. This had never been just for fun. Eventually, he might consider telling Will exactly what happened when he blacked out, but for now it was just something for the him to think about. 

Cage back, mesh, and red plaid. Cheeky cut, because there was no better way to show off the parts of his body that Will admired the most. Hannibal slid them up over his hips, smoothing out the fabric and checking himself out. 

The debate became stockings or fishnets. He was accustomed to wearing the stockings and garter belt. The fishnets would have been an entirely new experience. He wondered for a moment what sort of reaction he would elicit from the empath. There was always that possibility that Will tore them straight off of his body. 

The fishnets won hands down. Worn right underneath his suit. He would be waiting for his man to return. He had plenty of time to plan it out. 

Will was going to have one very interesting evening when he got home. 

 


End file.
